I love you, Sebastian
by MeowMeowGummybear
Summary: Ciel loves Sebastian but is afraid to tell him. Just when he wants to tell him, a surprise awaits him. I'm not good at summary so read if you want to find out. Warnings: Smut/Yaoi. Leave a review too ! Thankyou!


_**Title of project: I love you, Sebastian  
**_

_**Done by: MeowMeowGummyBear  
**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I own neither Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters in it.**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi/Smut**_

_******Pairing: Sebastian x Ciel**_

_**A/N:. This was kind of random so yeah. Bear with me. I`m not good in this as I am only 14. So read &review if you want to! :) **_

* * *

_Ciel_

_Even if I were to say, ' I love you ' , would you even believe me? Even if I were to say, ' I love you ' , how can I be sure that you won't play me?_

I cringed slightly as my eyes ravished the beautiful raven-haired man in front of me. Yes, I know that I was crude and crass but that was just a façade: I could _not_ let anyone see my true, weak being. If they could, history would repeat itself. They would torture me endlessly; bashing me up while they drew beautiful red lines on my skin. The lines would not disappear, no matter how I much I try to scrub them off. The intricate patterns on my back served as a reminder not to let anyone close to me. Yet, I did. I let that annoyingly sexy butler of mine into my soul and hold my heart captive.

"Boo-chan?" Sebastian's husky voice croaked as he stirred from his deep slumber, before sitting upright. Sebastian lowered his head, catching my gaze: Lusty ruby red met condemned sapphire.

His gaze contained a mix of sorrow and guilt.; seemingly in dismay or even dejection but I could not really tell. He was a mystery that will always leave me in wonder.

Sebastian smirked slightly as he peered into the azure windows to my soul, the sides of his pink lips curling into a suggestive smile.

"What are you staring at?" I hissed as he inched closer to me, apparently amused by me. My bony hands flailed as they tried to swat his face but he evaded it, only to grab my wrists, pinning my body down firmly onto the table.

"Nothing," He chuckled as he pressed his body onto me, embracing me with a sudden warmth that radiated from him.

"Ikou!" I squirmed as I tried to slip out of his grasp. He was not in his right mind now and I have to stop him before he regrets his actions. However, he was too strong for me. His delicate hands tightened their grip around me, strangling the fight out of me as seconds passed. My body was weakening and I knew it. A few seconds later, I stopped struggling.

" What do you want?" I bared my pearly whites at him; irked by the fact that my butler was the one in control of the situation. Sure, he was taller; stronger and older but he was _my_ butler: My servant: My _demon dog. _Cocking my head to my side, I let his breath envelope my fragile skin.

"You." He whispered into my ears, gently licking my earlobe.

"Don't, mess, with, me," I raised my knee, in an attempt to free myself but he had anticipated my movements, locking his left leg around mine.

I had to do something. There was no way that I could let my butler, _my mutt_ get the better of me. There was no way that that _will_ happen.

As if he had actually overheard my thoughts, he threw me a smirk: the very same smirk that I had fallen in love with a few years ago; that one smile that sent my knees weak with rapturous bliss. I released a breath that I didn't even notice I was holding.

"Ahh, I'm not. But actually, I hate you, Boo-chan." Sebastian's icy words shattered my non-existent heart into smithereens; it's not non-existent anymore, eh? He was messing with me just as he has always been.

"But young master," He purred into my ears as he bit down on my neck. " I just adore you," Tender kisses flitted across my delicate neck as he traced his fingers along my sharp jawline. I had to bite deep into my pink lips to keep my trap shut. This was _wrong_. I knew it was. I wasn't gay. But I loved Sebastian. Those were two different matters right? Okay, fine! Maybe not. Maybe, I am gay! (Are you happy now?)

"S-sebby-ahh," A moan escaped my lips as lust clouded my mind. And in that moment, all common sense was knocked out of my head and into the sky like dust in ashes. The only thing I wanted was him in me. Sebastian grinded his hips against mine while his skilful fingers worked their way up to my inner thigh, his lips never leaving my neck. Heat pooled in my stomach as a revolting desire to touch him surfaced. My hands tangled with Sebastian's raven locks befores I felt a pang of pleasure coursing through me.

"S-hngggg… I want… in… me," I whimpered like a puppy that was abandoned in the rain as I tugged on his hair, beckoning him to fulfil my desires. Sebastian's pink lips tugged at its corners, plastering a twisted grin onto his milky skin.

"Yes, my lord." Without warning, he yanked my pants apart. Sebastian traced the outline of my slender body before his hand slid onto my growing erection. I could feel my dick throbbing luridly as I arch my back in pleasure.

"Look who's excited," Sebastian hummed as he gently released my hard on with one deft move before pressing his groin against mine.

A moan escaped my lips as a wonderful sensation rippled through my soul. I could not believe what was happening. I was losing myself to that demonic beast of mine and the worst part of it was that I was actually _enjoying _it.

"Stop…No…Seb-nguhh," Sebastian smirked as cool lips enveloped me. I whimpered as my head fell back onto the table, Sebastian's hot wet cavern engulfing my heated flesh.

"Don't…Seb-" I moaned as he bobbed along my shaft before letting go with a long hard pop.

On second thought, maybe this wasn't so bad after all.

Using my free, I grabbed his head, beckoning him to continue.

"Don't be so impatient." Sebastian grinned before taking me once more. He grazed my shaft with his razor sharp canines, causing me to yelp in anger. I was about to punch him if not for the fact that his free hand was around my ass; his fingers ready to prod into me.

Sebastian's tongue flicked around my tip as he increased his pace, bobbing faster and taking me deeper into him. His tongue swirled around my reddened tip as he trailed the underside of his velvety tongue against my hard on. My long fingers fisted his raven locks as my back arched even further, pushing my length deeper into his mouth. His pace gradually increased as he pleasured whatever could not fit into him.

"Boo-chann~" He hummed while he caressed my balls. The waves of vibration sent chills down my spine, tightening a knot in my stomach before I hissed as I felt my warm seeds explode into his mouth.

"Ngh!" I groaned as my hips bucked, sending me deeper into him. Warm white liquid dribbled down his lips, staining them slightly before he lapped up my juices. He slid in his fingers into his mouth, sucking on each and every one of them alluringly; never tearing his gaze from me.

"You know, master. You taste damn delicious," Sebastian purred as his wet fingers rubbed my tight entrance. _Shit. _This was not happening. I winced in pain as he slid in a finger into my tight hole, stretching it slightly as he curled his finger.

"Nuhh-ah! Sebastian!" I cried as his finger brushed against my prostrate. _Fuck. _I thought as Sebastian's lips tugged at the corners, forming a smug. His long finger slipped into my tight hole once more as he explored me, curling onto my prostrate, earning a moan from me.

Another finger slipped into my hole, stretching me apart before hitting that spot with immaculate accuracy, making me arch my back as I moaned with hunger.

"Sebastian!" I growled as he scissor his fingers before slipping in another finger. He finger-fucked me there and then; hitting my prostrate without fail as I was reduced into a mess of sweaty moans and whimpers.

"Fuck you," I let my head fall back against the table; legs wide open as his fingers went in and out of my tight hole.

Out of the blue, he removed all his fingers and planted a kiss to my lips.

"Yes, I'm going to fuck you." _Fuck no. _I glared at him as he unsheathed his huge length. It was around 7'5 inches. _God no. How the hell is that thing supposed to fit in me. _Without hesitation, he flipped me over before rubbing the head of his member against my pink hole.

"I don't think this is a good-AHHH!" I screeched as he roughly shoved his dick into me, causing my muscles to flinch.

"You're so fucking tight," Sebastian moaned as he thrust into me, tearing me apart. Crimson red blood ran down my milky thighs as pain turned into pleasure. Sebastian's pace quickened as his nails dug into my hips. By then, the agony was not even noticeable: only pleasure – pure untainted pleasure filled my body.

"F-faster! Sebastian!" I moaned and whimpered as I tried to push myself deeper onto him. It was a beautiful feeling as he thrust into me without mercy.

"I'm going to-" Sebastian growled before I felt a warm liquid pooling inside of me. The excess dribbled down my thighs, staining the velvet carpets white. My gaze landed on my hard on before my member felt lifeless. I was being fucked senselessly by this sexy beast; so much so that I did not even feel my erection being pressed against the mahogany table. A blush crept up to my cheeks as Sebastian playfully thrust into me once more, his fingers tickling my chin, before removing himself slowly.

"Are you okay?" He purred; batting his lashes at me before he looped an arm around my tiny waist tightly.

I gave him a small nod as my cheeks reddened.

"Well, I guess we have to do something about that, am I right?" He chuckled as he spun around, pressing his tight ass against my dick. _Heh. _ Now I'm going to be the one who fucks him senselessly.

"And, one more thing, Master." Sebastian cooed.

"I lied. Actually, I love you." He cooed, his voice barely a whisper as he grinded his ass against me.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**So, was it horrible/stupid/ooc/ anything? I need your opinions so that I can improve. Reviews will be loved & appreciated(both negative & positive). Thankyouu! :)**


End file.
